Coffee cake birthday
by rain angst
Summary: It is Raito's birthday, and L gives him a small surprise. L/Raito pairing implied.


Disclaimer- I do not own Death Note. It is Raito's birthday, and had to write him a fic. I am pretty sure it is, so yeah. Anyway hope you all enjoy this one-shot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raito was right when he expected to spend his birthday at task force headquarters. After all he was chained to an insomniac detective, who thought sleep was a waste of time. Raito didn't really care about his birthday. All it meant is his age went up by a year. He may not care about his birthday, but he was willingly to pretend he did if it would get Ryuuzaki to give him a decent amount of sleep for the night.

In the past week Raito had only been able to get seven hours of sleep. The insomniac tied to him refused to sleep like a normal person. The other members had left for the night, and Raito's father had wished him a happy birthday from the family before leaving with the rest.

It was pushing one o' clock in the morning when L turned to him. "Yesterday was Raito-kun's birthday" L said, and Raito wanted to curse. L had said yesterday which meant he could no longer use the excuse since it was technically the next day. Turning back to his computer, L began to type in a few things and Raito was about to start working again to when L screen went blank, and the detective stood up.

Raito turned his attention to face L, looking confused. "There is no new information on the case, and since Raito-kun has not been getting his normal amount of sleep lately he can catch up for tonight at least." L told him tugging on the chain slightly to signal Raito to stand up already. "Thank you Ryuuzaki" Raito said revealed that he was finally getting a decent night's worth of sleep.

"Of course we have to go to the kitchen first" Ryuuzaki said picking his pace up slightly, and Raito having to speed walk as well or the chain would tug painfully against his wrist.

The two entered the medium seized kitchen and L made a bee line for the fridge. Stopping in front of the fridge L opened the door and dug through the contents for a minute. 'Probably trying to find some two O' Clock snack' Raito thought leaning against the counter next to the fridge with his arms crossed.

He was not going to complain or else L might take away his sleeping privileges, and Raito suddenly felt like an elementary school kid again. Some of the teacher would take away a child's recess if they did not participate in groups willingly. (1)

Finally finding whatever L was looking for the older detective pulled out a plate, but Raito was not able to see what was on it. "Raito close your eyes" L instructed. L would only call him Raito when the two were alone, and neither had to worry what the other investigators would say. It was L's way of showing affection him. Raito closed his eyes and L waved his hand in front of Raito eyes to make sure they were not open. L walked to the table that was three feet away from the fridge to the left. The object in L's hand was placed on the table with a soft clank.

"Raito you can open your eyes now" L said. Raito did so and glanced at the table where a big piece of coffee cake was sitting. "You have to eat cake on your birthday and since you don't like sweets, but like coffee I found this cake to be the most suitable one" L said staring at the cake on the table.

Raito smiled slightly. "Thank you Ryuuzaki, I do appreciate the gift" Raito said walking over to the table, after retrieving two forks. "You are splitting this with me" Raito said handing L one of the forks. "Of course Raito" L said happily and leapt onto the closet chair next to the table.

Raito cut the big piece of coffee cake in half and scooted L's half toward the edge of the plate. L looked perplexed at the coffee cake. "What's the matter Ryuuzaki?" Raito asked after seeing L's expression. "Raito has a bigger half" L said pouting slightly. Raito rolled his eyes and turned the plate around.

L smiled at Raito before munching on his half on the coffee cake happily. Raito ate his at a more leisure pace. The two soon finished and placed the dirty dishes in the sink, but didn't bother doing them. Quietly the two moved upstairs to the room they were sharing. Once they entered the room Raito pulled back the covers, and then pulled his pants off and put on his plaid pajama pants on.

L unlocked the cuff around Raito wrist, so Raito could take of his shirt and once done L reattached the cuff to Raito wrist. At first Raito had down right refused to change in front of L, but found it to be too much of a hassle and L rarely looked whenever Raito changed.

L crawled onto the queen sized bed first and Raito followed but reminded on the left side since L liked to claim the right side which was closer to the windows. L sat on the bed while chewing oh his left thumb and his right hand was running through Raito's soft hair. Raito pulled the covers up and grabbed L's hand that was running through his hair. L looked at Raito confused, but Raito just entwined their fingers together and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Ryuuzaki" Raito said already starting to fall asleep. "I will allow you to sleep in till nine" L said in a low monotone voice.

And then added, "goodnight Raito, happy birthday" L said, and Raito opened one eye and smiled at L sleepily. 'It was a good birthday after all' Raito thought before falling asleep to the warmth of his and L's intertwined hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1. Apparently in Japan they are more worried about a student who does not want to participate in groups. The opposite of here, since Americans are more worried about students who act up in class.

Hope the end wasn't corny or cliché. Since it is Raito's birthday I wanted to write him a happy birthday fic. I do realize that L and Raito were not chained together on Raito's birthday, but too much of a fun idea to pass up on. Hope you whoever reads this enjoyed it.

Rain angst


End file.
